O Conto da Flor de Cerejeira
by Mari May
Summary: Tudo começa com a narração da história de uma flor de cerejeira. Mas, durante a leitura, vamos descobrindo a que pessoas importantes da vida de Sakura Haruno determinadas coisas daquele conto fizeram alusão. ***FanFic que escrevi para um concurso***


"_(...) Eu vou levar este narciso. Mesmo no inverno, ele não deixa de ser corajoso, nunca perdendo pro frio. É uma flor forte que agüenta firme até a primavera chegar. (...)" _– Sakura Haruno, Naruto vol. 11, pág. 60.

.

.

.

"Era uma vez um broto de flor. A tonalidade rosa já indicava o que nasceria dali: uma flor de cerejeira.

E chegou o dia de florescer. Mas não desabrochava, era tímida demais, pois ficava do lado da deslumbrante e imponente árvore que não era iluminado pelo sol.

Até que os raios enfim lhe atingiram, dando-lhe auto-confiança, tirando-lhe a vergonha, mas provocando-lhe a vaidade... Afinal, logo aquela quase desabrochada flor de cerejeira achou que não precisava mais da ajuda do sol.

Porém, por trás dessa vaidade, havia o simples desejo de querer se virar sozinha, mas o sol interpretou isso como ingratidão e, naquele dia, tão triste ficou que escondeu-se atrás de nuvens negras que dominaram o céu. A chuva não tardaria a cair.

Aquela flor tanto quis aparecer que o caule que a prendia se soltou, e ela ficou ali na relva, caída, esquecida, chorosa. Quem lhe ajudaria?

Reparou que estava entre dois belos e fortes narcisos. Um mirava para baixo, sério, frio; o outro mirava para cima, alegre, caloroso. Mas ambos exalavam uma amargura que aquela inocente flor desconhecia.

Veio a chuva, o vendaval, e por várias vezes pensou que fosse seu fim. Porém, como estava entre duas flores capazes de resistir a qualquer adversidade, era sempre protegida.

Ela, então, percebeu que nem tudo na vida era alegremente radiante como os raios de sol, mas que também havia os dias tristemente nublados de tempestades.

Amadurecida e decidida a se reerguer seguindo o exemplo de seus companheiros narcisos, não querendo mais ficar atrás deles e sim equiparar-se a eles, da sua força de vontade descomunal criou raízes e caules, tornando-se uma flor de cerejeira independente de outras.

O jardineiro, ao vê-la, ficou maravilhado, e viu que aquela flor tinha potencial de superar todas as outras cerejeiras em beleza, elegância e força. Não deixava de regá-la um dia sequer.

Cresceu entre seus dois amigos, sonhando ficar grande o suficiente para abrigá-los debaixo de sua sombra. Mas não conseguiu crescer mais que eles e, mesmo tão crescida, de algum modo, ainda dependia daqueles dois.

O narciso sombrio logo expressou vontade de não ficar mais ali. Então, quando o jardineiro veio, retirou-o daquele pedaço de terra e colocou-o num vaso que ficava na janela de seu quarto, a janela que ficava em frente ao jardim.

O outro narciso, com saudades do amigo e irmão de consideração, logo amadureceu e deu sinais de que não queria mais ficar ali. Foi levado pelo jardineiro e plantado ao lado do outro narciso.

E a flor de cerejeira, o que poderia fazer? Mostrar que também merecia sair dali. Mostrar que podia amadurecer e se desenvolver mais ainda longe da proteção dos narcisos!

Ficou mais linda e chamativa do que já era, e o jardineiro reconheceu seu esforço. Foi levada para junto de seus amigos. Enfim voltou a unir-se a eles.

Para nunca mais se separarem."

- Uau!

- E aí, Kakashi-sensei?

- Não conhecia seus talentos literários, Sakura!

- Hehe, obrigada... Merece ir pra editora?

- Já devia estar lá! Esse seu livro vai ser o maior sucesso!

- Aaah, sério??? – exclamou, emocionada – M-mas você só leu um conto e...!

- Já bastou! Estou muito orgulhoso de você, Sakura! Pode deixar que vou ler o resto quando sair nas livrarias!

- Poxa, muito obrigada, Kakashi-sensei! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Ele já não era seu sensei há muito tempo, mas ainda o chamava assim. Não só pelo costume, mas também por trazer lembranças nostálgicas de bons e velhos tempos...

Tempos em que era Kakashi a água que regava de ensinamentos aquelas três flores, fazendo-as crescer sábias. E, ao crescerem, cada um ganhou um "regador" diferente. O de Sakura era Tsunade.

O jardineiro era Iruka, sempre zelando pelos ex-alunos ao longe, e que passou essa função para Kakashi quando este também deixou de ser sensei deles.

Sakura saiu do apartamento de Kakashi, onde foi para mostrá-lo um dos contos do seu livro de contos infantis. Queria a aprovação daquele amigo (e pai de consideração) apaixonado por livros, e conseguiu.

Caminhou, andou, e de repente viu Ino vindo na sua direção.

- Sakura! Oi, fofa! E o seu livro?

O sol de Sakura. Essencial para começar a desabrochar. Aquela de quem dispensou ajuda de um jeito rude, tão rude que depois de tantos anos ainda reunia coragem para conseguir se desculpar. Mas um dia se desculparia, sem dúvidas.

E, depois da tempestade de problemas pelos quais passou, Ino voltou a "iluminá-la". Sutilmente, mas voltou, zelando por ela ao longe. E disso Sakura só foi ter certeza ao ver a até então "amiga-rival" arriscando a própria vida por ela na Floresta da Morte.

- Foi tudo perfeito! Kakashi-sensei levou pra editora!

- Sério??? Que demais!!!

Se despediram, e Sakura continuou seu passeio.

Ao chegar ao campo de treinamento da Academia Ninja, viu o chefe da Polícia de Konoha e o Hokage lutando entre eles para uma aula prática especial para os futuros ninjas.

Ao vê-los tão juntos, tão amigos, tão companheiros, Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir, muito menos impedir que lágrimas emocionadas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Afinal, foi com um esforço sobre-humano que conseguiu fazer a vida voltar um pouco a ser como era.

A partida de Sasuke e a promessa que fez a si mesma após ver Naruto enfaixado no hospital foram os gatilhos para que Sakura quisesse um treinamento de verdade e se aprimorar como nunca, não só como uma legítima kunoichi de Konoha, mas também como mulher. E escolheu ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a lendária sannin Tsunade para ser sua mestra.

Agora, ponderando sobre sua vida atual, as coisas não poderiam estar melhores.

Todo o esforço daquela sensível, corajosa, forte e determinada flor de cerejeira, sim, todo aquele esforço valeu a pena.

E ela enfim desabrochara como a belíssima flor a qual estava destinada a ser.


End file.
